<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Tears by Eli3abeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906414">Blood and Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli3abeth/pseuds/Eli3abeth'>Eli3abeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Eventual Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, Multi, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, not sure what to tag, set in thomas' mind, there's some semblance of a happy ending, trash man being negative, uhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli3abeth/pseuds/Eli3abeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus stood in the empty imagination for a few seconds, going over the events of that day. </p><p>He’d only been trying to help Roman, but the others shunned him as they had done so many times before. He was sick of it. Sick of everything. Sick of the lies, the fear, the way that everyone else ignored him and dismissed him like he was just an insignificant part of Thomas’ mind. Something they were disgusted by the mere presence of. </p><p>A parasite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, prinxieceit?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus stood in the empty imagination for a few seconds, going over the events of that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d only been trying to help Roman, but the others shunned him as they had done so many times before. He was sick of it. Sick of everything. Sick of the lies, the fear, the way that everyone else ignored him and dismissed him like he was just an insignificant part of Thomas’ mind. Something they were disgusted by the mere presence of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A parasite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feelings quickly turned to anger as his short temper (one of the numerous things he shared with his twin brother but one of the few things the others acknowledged they both had) overcame him. He summoned some dummies a couple feet from where he was standing, complete with the features of Roman, Deceit, Virgil and Logan, as well as a table covered with freshly-sharpened shurikens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus wasted no time picking up one of the weapons, aiming for ‘Logan’ and not giving himself any time to rethink the idea before launching the shuriken at him, striking him right between the eyes as he had in the one video that Thomas had been sleep-deprived enough for him to feature in. The rush he felt was exhilarating and satisfying, and he had to ground himself by remembering that it wasn’t really Logan he was attacking, but merely a (very accurate) replica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sad, really, that he could only appear when Thomas was in the lowest of moods. Proved to himself that he was something dark, something ugly, something terrifying. Although, he guessed he didn’t really need any proof, if anyone ever talked to him nowadays, it was to insult or berate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d actually come up with the idea a few months back, to weaken Thomes until his guard was down, then show up and finally get someone to listen to him for once. Deceit was the only other one who knew what kind of pain and hurt he went through every time Patton dismissed an idea of his, or Roman bragged about how he was so much better than his twin brother, or when Virgil abandoned them both to join the Light Sides. Deceit had helped by appearing a couple times, freaking Thomas out and making sure he was too anxious to sleep. He’d almost pulled off the whole ‘You have no morality’ thing, that would’ve been extra helpful to him if Thomas thought he was a bad person all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He definitely related to laying in bed all night, contemplating when and where he went wrong and why he never felt like he had done anything to warrant the way everyone else treated him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus should’ve known Deceit’s help wouldn’t last forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distracted by his thoughts and still rhythmically throwing shurikens at ‘Logan’, Remus didn’t notice the appearance of two other sides in the imagination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan and Patton had risen up and were standing a few feet behind Remus. The logical side grabbed Patton’s arm to stop him from making noise, Patton watching in horror as Remus started to yell out his feelings into what he thought was an empty space in which nobody would hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just had to ruin everything, prove me wrong, call me immature without even listening to what I had to say!! You’re a hypocrite and a manipulative bastard! You were never on my side - you’re never on anyone’s side!” he screamed at ‘Logan’, as Logan watched with a blank expression on his face, but Patton knew by the force of his grip that he was absolutely terrified. He fought the urge to vomit as he moved Logan’s hand from his arm to his own hand, and held Logan’s hand tightly as Remus continued to yell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan could sense that Patton was scared, however, and decided for once to fight his curiosity and leave with him. They both disappeared before Remus could spot them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Remus had moved on to the Roman dummy, picking up one of the slightly larger shurikens and launching it at him with all the force he could muster. He repeated the process of attacking him and yelling, his mouth and dry and throat probably very damaged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trusted you for so long, you betrayed me! You took everything from me, I let you have everything and you took the only fucking friends I ever had!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus lost it, tears flying down his face as he chucked all of the shurikens at the fake sides and then some, still yelling at ‘Roman’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime during Remus’ rant, Virgil rose up far behind Remus. He watched in absolute shock as Remus moved on to ‘Deceit’, and all of his repressed feelings found their way to the surface in the form of volume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AND YOU, YOU WERE MY FIRST REAL FRIEND, YOU KNEW I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON WHO UNDERSTOOD ME"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil flinched and started walking towards Remus slowly, still far from him. He was trembling, scared and confused as he watched someone he used to look up to and learn from break down into body-wracking sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I LOVED YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER, I STILL DO AND YOU LEFT ME FOR HIM EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW HOW I FELT" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice cracked a little as he stopped throwing the shurikens and went up to the fake Virgil, cupping his face with his hands, still crying as the actual Virgil watched with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-And you.. Virgil... Fuck, why would you let them do this... You know how much it hurts..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell to his knees, crying his eyes out while Virgil stared, rooted to the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You both knew how much it h-hurt..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>